


you want the sunrise to go back to bed

by paperfolds (starfolds)



Series: paperweight (on my back) [2]
Category: Gaya Sa Pelikula (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, M/M, set mostly between episode 6 & 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfolds/pseuds/paperfolds
Summary: The issue is not that Vlad is as heavy as a collapsed electric post while asleep or that he's extra clingy in the early mornings—The issue is that Karl?Has emails.Karl and Vlad, between episodes 6 and 7. Or: some of the sunshine-y moments preceding the storm.
Relationships: Karl Frederick Almasen/Jose Vladimir Austria
Series: paperweight (on my back) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071386
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	you want the sunrise to go back to bed

**Author's Note:**

> [paperweight by joshua radin and schuyler fisk](https://youtu.be/2MB47tRgWa4)

Karl has no problems rising with the sun.

He's not a morning person, per se. Not really. He functions well at daybreak more out of necessity than need, but it's never been an issue for him. He can easily blink his eyes open and crawl out of bed. His brain cells would snap awake in time even without the help of caffeine (which he only takes when the need is dire, because eww, coffee.)

The point is: Karl and early mornings get along.

Before Vlad started sleeping in his bed, that is.

Because Vlad is—

Saying Vlad loves to sleep is an understatement. A big, big understatement. He seemingly melts into whatever surface he curls on, whether it's that cramped couch or Karl's mattress. Like he's plastered on those sheets and no amount of nudging (or slapping) is ever going to wake him.

Vlad wakes on his own terms, and outside forces exerting any effort would always fail.

Which, yes, okay, Karl has learned to live with this. He has learned that sometimes, all one can do is to shove Vlad's blaring phone right under his ear and hope for the best.

That's not the issue.

The issue is: Vlad is _clingy._

It should've been obvious, with how attached he is to that orca plush of his.

And yes, they may have slept so entangled together that first night Karl invited Vlad into his bed, with every inch of themselves that could possibly be in contact with each other demanding that closeness, but well—

When Karl woke up at seven in the morning the next day as was his normal habit, his first thought was: _Shet, 'di ako makahinga._

Followed closely by: _Vlad, ang bigat mo._

Because their perfect cuddling position from last night had somehow transformed into Karl being crushed under Vlad instead.

Vlad's flopped over Karl's chest like dead weight, his arm and leg both gripping Karl in place. His face was smushed in the spot just between Karl's collarbones and every exhale of his tickled.

Karl squirmed. Vlad grumbled under his breath and held Karl tighter.

_Punyeta naman Vlad, ang bigat mo talaga._

Morning person Karl may be, but he was never at his best the first ten minutes after waking up.

He shoved Vlad's face away until the back of his head landed again on the pillow they were sharing. Vlad grunted in answer. Mercy upon mercies, his arm loosened around Karl, and he shifted enough that Kark didn't feel anymore like there was a block of concrete crushing him.

(Warm and soft concrete that smelled like faint sweat and laundry detergent and mint shampoo.)

Vlad's pole of an arm was still draped over his chest. His log of a leg still trapped Karl in place, with his own thigh feeling numb from who knows how long it was under Vlad.

A rant aching to be muttered started building in Karl's chest. What was it about Vlad that Karl's irritation levels quickly rose without Vlad even doing anything?

"Grabe naman talaga 'tong si Vla—"

It was a mistake looking at Vlad's sleeping face.

All of the complaints Karl was about to utter faded.

It didn't help that the sun was streaming in from the window, and a light breeze was ruffling the barely opened curtains. Faint shadows danced over Vlad's cheeks, and Karl couldn't bring himself to look away.

Vlad had the most expressive features, and Karl had never seen him like this before. This _close_ before. His forehead was free of any creases. The corners of his eyes were free from any lines. His hair was still as messy as ever, and he just looked—gentle. Peaceful.

Happy.

No tension in his jaw, no frown in his brows, no pout or teasing or smirk on his lips.

Those lips.

Karl kissed those lips last night.

_He kissed those lips last night._

Karl bit his own lower lip. Then his upper lip, then both at the same time because it was getting so difficult holding back the massive grin that begged to escape.

He kissed Vlad last night.

And Vlad? _Kissed him back._

This whirlwind of a boy that burst into his unit, that infuriated him beyond belief, that stayed and left and kept returning.

A boy so confident and so unafraid and so impossibly attractive he made Karl listen to that whisper of a plea inside his heart that Karl had, for the longest time, ignored.

Vlad, the holder of his many firsts—from the first time he yelled hurtful words to his first roommate and now his first kiss with a boy.

His first time being really, truly brave. His first time dancing with someone while being so free.

_His first real kiss!_

It was like his fingers had a mind of its own, when they reached forward to tentatively touch Vlad's mouth. It still felt as soft as when Karl kissed it.

Vlad grunted and opened his eyes.

Karl, shocked and eyes wide, pulled his hand back.

Vlad didn't seem like he was awake. He didn't stare at Karl directly. Maybe more like down the bridge of his nose, because Vlad was looking a bit cross-eyed.

He grumbled something that could be _Arki_ or _akin_ or _adlkfjgngn_ before shoving his face once more against Karl's chest. Not even ten seconds later, he began to snore.

Karl's hand found its way back in Vlad's hair, and he combed through the soft strands. He was still trapped under Vlad's weight, with those heavy limbs latching onto Karl anew.

"Sige na nga," Karl huffed. A particularly loud snore from Vlad answered him.

Karl closed his own eyes and shifted a bit to get more comfortable. He stretched his back as best as he could, then placed his own arm loosely over Vlad's shoulder.

His deadline can wait.

He was going to give in, this time.

And it would've been okay, really, if it was just that one time. Or even the day after.

But this occurred _every single morning._

And Karl, for all that he lo—li—ador—has a crush on Vlad, he can't sacrifice any more of his early mornings to Vlad's barnacle ways.

He has _deadlines._ He has _emails._

And Vlad? Wakes up _past ten in the morning._

That's _three_ whole hours. _Wasted._

His evenings—even afternoons—are already occupied watching films with Vlad, and having in-depth discussions that sometimes last late into the evening. And then of course they'd need to watch something light after just to shake off the unsettled feeling Vlad's film choices tend to leave in their heads. Then next thing they know it's almost one in the morning again and Karl still hasn't had any work done.

He could stay up of course, and pull an all-nighter, but it's just that—

Vlad's already in bed. Vlad with his waiting embrace and tempting smile and whining voice is already there, in Karl's own bed. He's rearranging the neatly stacked pillows and kicking down the covers.

And Karl can't _not_ join him.

The point is: this can't continue. This has to stop.

Karl needs to find a way to extricate himself from Vlad's arms every morning or else he is going to _lose his job._

Vlad tightens his arm further around Karl's waist, every warm exhale of his leaving goosebumps on Karl's nape. He also had one of Karl's legs held hostage between his knees.

Karl looks longingly at the bedside table, where his phone sits. Vlad had maneuvered them both to his side of the bed more sometime during the night, and now he can barely reach for his phone.

Or maybe if—

Karl stretches his arm again. His fingertips manage to successfully nudge the device.

Off the desk that is.

Karl winces as it clatters loudly to the floor.

Vlad startles behind him.

"Huh? 'Nu meron?"

"Nahulog telepono ko."

"'No tumawag?"

"Kliyente ko ata."

"Mmmm." Vlad is whispering near Karl's ear, and he sounds so deep and gravelly this wee hour of the morning that it takes all of Karl's resolve not to get distracted.

"Vlad. Bitaw muna, kunin ko lang."

"Aah. 'kay. Basta balik ka ha." His hold loosens just a notch, before silence. Vlad's asleep again, and Karl's limbs, with just a bit of shifting and nudging, would easily be free.

But Karl secures Vlad's hand around his waist instead. He tangles their fingers together and places them where they belong over his abdomen. He slots his leg too in between Vlad's. He shifts until all of Vlad's warmth is pressed against his back.

_Bukas na, Karl. Bukas talaga, mag-tratrabaho ka na. Pero hangga't pwede pa, dito ka na lang muna._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here.](https://twitter.com/pairalin_/status/1338183518929633280?s=19)


End file.
